Boxers or Briefs
by Maori
Summary: It's Girls Nite for Relena, Hilde, Sally, and Noin. Hilde thinks it's time to shake things up a bit, and Relena says she's got just the thing.


Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to my fic. Due to an unfortunate accident of birth, I do not own Gundam Wing, nor doI make any money off the exploitation of the characters therein. This is a misunderstanding I am currently taking up with TPTB.Lately however, my Muse has been looking and sounding suspiciously like a chibi Duo, who has been sitting on my shoulder and baiting the plot bunnies.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hilde, Noin, Sally, and Relena were sitting in Relena's living room, talking. 

Noin sighed as she stretched, cat-like. "There's a good reason why I like Girls Nite." She rolled her head on her shoulders. "You don't _even_ want to hear about myday."

Hilde grinned. " So what are we going to do tonight? Last week was Truth or Dare, the week before that Shots while watching MXC. How abouts we do something really interesting for once. Ideas?"

Relena spaced out for a minute, then grinned. Her friends knew that look well, and the evening suddenly looked a lot more fun. " When I was at school, every once in a while my friends and I would get really bored." She shot Hilde a look, knowing the former soldier well enough to forestall the snarky comment that she knew was imminent. Hilde put on her best 'Who, me?' face. Relena just snorted before continuing.

" We came up with something called Boxers or Briefs. What you do is pick a guy you know every one in the room knows. You write his name down on a piece of paper, then stick it in a hat or a box or something. When everyone has a name in, you pass it around and each person, not looking, picks a paper. You then have to guess whether or not the guy wears Boxers or Briefs, then you have a week to prove it. If you pick wrong, you have to ask the guy out. If you can't prove you are right, you have to ask the guy, Boxers or Briefs. If you're right, you just get the satisfaction of future blackmail. And, of course, the knowledge itself. Everyone got it?"

Relena looked at all the girls, all of whom looked like Christmas had come early.

Hilde crowed. " Niiice!" She rubbed her hands together. " This is going to fu-un."

Relena got up and ripped a piece of stationary in four, then handed out the paper and some pens. After everyone had a piece of paper, they started writing. When Relena was done, she got up and grabbed a coffee mug from the kitchen. She walked around collecting the papers. When that was done, she put her hand over the top of the mug and shook it. She walked around again so everyone could pick a name out of the cup. Finally there was only one left.

"Okay, does any one have the same one she wrote?"

No one moved, so Relena continued.

"Okay people, who has what?"

Hilde laughed. " I got the easiest damn one out of all y'all. Duo. How hard can that be? I live with the guy." She frowned. " Though, now that you mention it, I've never really seen which one he wears." She suddenly grinned impishly. " He strikes me as a Boxers kind of guy." Her eyes glazed over momentarily at that welcome bit of imagery before Relena elbowed her in the ribs.

"Hey!"

"Fantasize later."

Hilde pouted at the former Queen. "You're no fun"

Noin was up next. She didn't look too happy. " Of all the people, I had to get Quatre. Its easy to guess, Briefs, although proving it is going to be a whole 'nother matter entirely." She smiled. "Bring it on."

Saly raised an eyebrow at Noin. "And no going and asking Trowa, becausethat would becheating"

Noin did her best to look like she hadn't been thinking anything of the sort, but she failed miserably.

Relena tried hard not to laugh. "Okay Sally, your turn."

They all saw Sally's groaned. " Noin, you got it easy hon." She waved the peice of paper in the air dejectedly. " Wufei. What evil person wrote down Wufei?" Her voice has a slightly plainative edge

Everyone looked at Hilde, who just grinned sheepishly. Sally glared at her for a moment, then sighed. " Anyway, Boxers." She shot another mini-glare the other girl's way before mock-threatening, "I know where you live."

The other three girls gave her looks.

"What?"

Relena snorted derisively. Wufei was not the kind of guy you usually associated boxers with. It was Noin who voiced what they all were thinking. "Wufei, boxers?" She cocked an eyebrow at the good doctor Po. "I think you've been self medicating. What ever it is, I want some."

The others snickered. Sally just sniffed and ignored the comment.

Relena broke the silence. "Sally, don't even go there. Some sadistic bastard, or should I say bitch," she couldn't help butgrin, "wrote down Heero.'

Noin chuckled, not looking at all repentant. " Sorry, but life's about to get real interesting for you Relena." Relena glared at her friend before finally saying, "Nothing."

They all gaped. It was Hilde who spoke first.

" What do you mean 'nothing'? You have to pick one or the other."

Relena shook her head. " No, I mean he wears nothing. Heero's favorite clothes are made out of spandex, remember? He couldn't be wearing Boxers or Briefs." Shesmirked at the mental image.

Hilde laughed so hard she almost fell out of her chair.

Noin sighed. " Hilde, just what is so funny? Would you care to share the joke?"

Hilde hiccupped. " Heero's not just glad to see you Lena, that really is a gun in his pocket."

The others tried unsuccessfully to hold in their laughter.

Relena rolled her eyes. " Cute Hilde. Real cute." Looking around at her friends, she couldn't stop the evil grin that slowly spread across her face. " Alright girls, we've got one week. Oh, and if you get caught…your fate will be decided by the others."

Sally groaned and hid her head in her arms. A very faint mumble could be heard,

"There is a God, and he hates me"

* * *

Read and Review! Seriously, this has been sitting on my compy for _years._ I'm going to need inspiration to keep it going. If you have an idea of how who finds what, or close calls about almost getting caught or anything, put it in a review, and you will be credited if I use your idea, of course. Bring on the insanity people! VBEG (very big evil grin for those of you who prefer to speak proper English LOL) Anywho, feedback of any kind is welcome 


End file.
